Love a Woman 20
by Dance4You
Summary: I'm sorry I couldn't finish what I started. It was horrible hot trash. HOT! TRASH! So it's been what 5 years since Mercedes and Rachel has last seen each other (Just go with the flow) A bad break up and plenty of secrets. Can these two divas put their pride aside and get back together. OR Do they crash and burn. I'LL ACTUALLY FINISH THIS STORY tho!
1. Chapter 1

**First thing is first...who in the hell said my previous writing was good? That shit was hot trash! HOT TRASH!**

 **I'm sorry I couldn't even get through the first chapter without wanting to smack myself. Granted I was young and was just starting to write. That shit was still hot garbage. But here is 2.0 since I couldn't start off where I left!**

 **Is anyone still reading this though? Enjoy! :)**

 **Mercedes**

"So do you think she will be there?" My co-worker Berry asked as I packed a pair of jeans into my suitcase. It would be 5 years since I had last seen her. She was big on Broadway, she had albums coming out almost every year. She was on ever morning show doing a interview. She was my first love, the women I knew I was going to marry. But life got in the way, she wanted Broadway and I wanted a wife with kids. A life without the spotlight. Things had changed once I got to New York with Rachel. I knew how hard it would be to get into the music industry just not as hard as it was. The producers loved my voice and my range. They just didn't like my image. I wasn't changing for anyone, I had dropped the weight I picked up in high school, but my curves weren't going anywhere for anyone. So, I stopped looking at making it into the big leagues and went to school to be a doctor. I had become a pediatric doctor and I loved every minute of it. The way the kids lit up even though things were going so well internally.

"I don't know if she will be there Berry. She and I both made our choices, I'm here in Chicago and she is in New York. Can we talk about something different?" I asked before walking into my closet and grabbing a pair of high heels and some tennis shoes. I had gotten in the mail that Mr. Will Schuster was finally retiring as the Glee teacher and he wanted everyone to come to his retirement party. After talking to Quinn and Tina, Mercedes finally agreed to go and leave once the weekend was over. She had a lot of bad memories living in Lima, Ohio.

"So, what does Kerry think about you going back home?" Bret asked as Mercedes rolled her eyes and stuffed her suitcase.

"I don't care what she things, we ended whatever we had going on. She wanted to sleep with everything with two legs, I'll be okay being single." Mercedes said grabbing her hair products out of the bathroom and putting them in her suitcase before zipping it close. She had everything she needed for the 2 days and 3 nights she was going to spend in Lima. Mercedes checked the time on her watch and nodded her head.

"Remember to not over feed my dog. Please." Mercedes said glancing at her dog Osiris before putting her laptop in her carry-on along with the charger.

"I promise, call me when you make it in." Berry said as Mercedes rolled her eyes at him.

"No screwing in my house either. Go to your own apartment." Mercedes said as Bret shook his head.

"I hope you do some screwing while you're in Lima Bean too." Bret said before Mercedes got a call on her phone letting her know, her Lyft driver was outside waiting on her. She nodded her head one last time before heading out of her brownstone and to her Lyft. Her Lyft driver drove her to the airport and she checked in and boarded almost immediately. Mercedes and Rachel had ended on bad terms.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"Come on Mercy, I know you love me and I love you." Rachel said kissing Mercedes softly before giving her a small smile._

 _"I know this is your career going out of town, but do you think maybe. You just stay here this Christmas?" Mercedes questioned as Rachel shook her head no._

 _"Babe I told you, I have to perform with Michael on Christmas Eve and I have to preform for the ball drop on New Year's. I mean we do live in New York. Why don't you just come down and watch me preform like you normally do." Rachel questioned as she ran her lip gloss over her lips._

 _"Maybe this year I wanted to do something different. We can stay in, watch movies, drink hot chocolate. Like old times." Mercedes said sitting running her tongue over her bottom lip. The sex was different between them two also, it was more rushed than slow. More like a duty and not because they were both in the mood. They didn't really go out to dinner with each other let alone dates. Rachel always had something planned or booked up. Rachel's manager didn't think it would be a good idea for Mercedes to come to the red-carpet events, she could by pass the red carpet and just meet Rachel on the inside. Mercedes hated that, she wasn't bitter by Rachel's success she just wished her girlfriend had more time for their relationship_

 _"Mercedes we're not teenagers anymore. I gotta go. I love you." Rachel said kissing Mercedes forehead._

 _"We don't have to be teenagers to enjoy spending time together Rach. I love you and I want maybe a little bit of your time, or do I have to make an appointment with Sander for that?" Mercedes questioned getting up and putting distance between her and Rachel._

 _"You know you don't have to make an appointment with Sander. You're my girlfriend, it's just my career is finally going in the way I want it to go babe. Maybe if you would've done things differently, you would be with me." Rachel said before Mercedes looked at her with wide eyes._

 _"So I should've had the surgery, I should've starved myself to get where you're at." Mercedes spat looking at Rachel._

 _"I didn't mean it like that babe. Can we not do this right now. I have to go, maybe we can do dinner tomorrow night. No that won't work, I have a dinner meeting. We can play it by ear." Rachel said giving Mercedes a small smile._

 _"Don't worry about it." Mercedes said folding her arms across her chest and shaking her head._

 _"Don't be mad babe. Pouting causing wrinkles." Rachel said before leaving out of the loft. Mercedes heard the front door close before she broke down in tears. She had planned on proposing to Rachel on Christmas, but the things Rachel had just said to her, she couldn't believe the things that came out of her mouth. Mercedes called Quinn who lived in Chicago to stay with her until she got back on her feet. Quinn agreed with no problems. Her next call was to Kurt for her to store some stuff at his home until she could figure out what to do with it. Of course he had all the questions in the world and she had none to give to him at the moment he came to her door with Blaine in tow with their 6 month old son Adrian._

 _"Can we please just not discuss this right now. I just wanna get out of here." Mercedes said grabbing her things out of the closet and drawers. She packed up whatever she had and they packed it into Kurt and Blaine's truck._

 _"What do I tell her?" Kurt questioned as Mercedes looked around the loft one last time and her eyes landed on a picture on the mantel. It was a picture of Mercedes and Rachel when Rachel had won her first Tony award when everything was simple and easy._

 _"Just tell her I need space." Mercedes said taking off the necklace Rachel had gotten her when she graduated with her Internship at Tisch Hospital. She laid the necklace down on the envelope and black ring box that sat next to it. It was the perfect ring for Rachel. Their relationship had finally ran it's course like everything else in life._

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

"Welcome to Lima, Ohio people. We will be landing in Dave Rice Airport shortly. Please buckle up and trays up. It was a pleasure having you on." The pilot said snapping Mercedes out of her daydream. She glanced out the window and seen Lima, Ohio. Nothing had really changed at all in her eyes. Mercedes got off the plane and headed towards baggage and turned her phone back on to send Bret a text message to let him know she had made it to Lima.

Be good, and don't be closed off.- B

I'm not closed off and don't over feed my dog.-M

I won't over feed this mutt. You be nice to your old classmates.-B

Mercedes rolled her eyes at his text messages and put her cell phone in her back pocket before grabbing her suitcase and heading towards the rental car place. She got her rental car and headed to the hotel. Mercedes parked in hotel parking lot and checked in and sat down on the bed. She pulled out her phone to let Quinn and Kurt know she had made it and they wanted to meet up at the hotel bar. Mercedes took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans, a simple black top with a leather jacket. She slipped her feet into her high heel boots. Mercedes ran her fingers through her hair before grabbing her clutch and cell phone and walking out of her hotel room. She got on the elevator and met them down at the bar.

"You look beautiful!" Quinn said hugging Mercedes.

"You do too, how is Kyle?" Mercedes asked as Quinn shook her head.

"We broke up last month, turns out he didn't want anything serious as I did. What about you?" Quinn questioned as Kurt and Blaine walked in and sat on the other side of the table.

"Liked to screw anything with 2 legs, didn't matter what was in between." Mercedes said as they all looked over the menu.

"Everyone has made it in. We were thinking about having a get together tonight at Quinn's parent's house since they're out of town. Just like old times, drinking and relaxing." Kurt said looking at Mercedes.

"That's fine Kurt, I'll just take my car, so I can get back." Mercedes said as they all headed out. They arrived at Quinn's parent's house before everyone else and Kurt and Mercedes sat up the food and snacks along the kitchen table.

"Have you talked to her?" Kurt questioned as Mercedes sat the cups on the table next to the chips.

"No, why would I?" Mercedes questioned as the doorbell rang. People started filling in pretty quickly before the small party became bigger than anyone had expected. They had ordered plenty enough pizza, wings and breadsticks to go around.

"The queen has arrived bitches!" Santana yelled walking into the kitchen where Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt and Tina were standing around talking.

"Can't miss an entrance like that." Kurt said hugging Santana. Mercedes made her a drink before leaning against the counter.

"Bitch isn't here?" Santana questioned hugging Mercedes.

"Don't start, please. Easy night tonight." Mercedes said taking a sip out of her solo cup.

"Shouldn't have said what she said." Santana said shrugging her shoulders. The party had ended quickly and it was just the old glee club lounging around the living room some drunker than others.

"Hey Mercy would you have given me a chance in high school?" Sam asked leaning against Sugar as he took a long drink from his cup.

"With lips like yours, oh yes." Mercedes said laughing, I was stupid in high school. God I should've listened to my parents." Mercedes said shaking her head gulping down the rest of her drink.

"We all should've listened to our parents." Quinn said laughing laying her head against Mercedes legs that she sat between on the floor.

"At least we're not parents." Santana said as Mercedes raised her glass.

"Amen to that sister!" Mercedes yelled before getting up. She had been avoiding Rachel like the plague since she got here. Mercedes grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and grabbed a slice of cold pizza.

"Can we talk?" Rachel said from the kitchen. Mercedes looked at her with a mouth full of pizza in a drunk haze.

"What is there we need to talk about? You said what you had to say and I left. We're broken up." Mercedes slurred before taking another bite of her pizza.

"I want you back." Rachel said as Mercedes snorted at her before shaking her head.

"I don't want you. You're nothing but a narcissistic, self-absorbed, self-entitled, prissy ass hole. You only care about yourself and not the people around you. You didn't care about my feelings or what I wanted to do. I mean damn I wasn't even allowed on the red carpet with you to any of your event and you didn't care. I wanted to fucking marry you, have kids with you. You wanted to be the next big super star without regards for the people around you." Mercedes said looking at Rachel who had this look of self-doubt written all over her face.

"I know Mercedes, I found out when you left. When I got home and all your things were gone, I didn't know about anything. I asked Kurt where you had went, he wouldn't give me a clue. Then another year passed and I had to find you. Your beautiful face popped up in an article about a surgery you had did about a set of conjoined twins. I had looked everywhere but in Chicago for you. I wanted to come see you, but the way we left things. I didn't want to open up things I wanted to hide about myself. I love you and I will fight to get you back." Rachel said as Mercedes narrowed her eyes at her before walking past her.

"Good luck!" Mercedes said shaking her head before sitting back down besides Quinn.

"Let's get your drunk emotional ass to bed." Santana said standing in front of Mercedes.

"I'm not emotional." Mercedes whined as they walked up the steps.

"Sure Jan." Santana said causing Quinn to laugh. Quinn helped Mercedes change into her pajamas before Mercedes passed out.

"You're the best Q." Mercedes said as Quinn nodded her head and walked out of the room closing the door. Quinn took a deep breath before walking towards the steps where Santana was sitting at.

"Should we tell her?" Santana questioned as Quinn sat down beside her and glanced towards the spare bedroom Mercedes occupied.

"Give them both time, it's been a past due conversation." Quinn said as Santana nodded her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel

It had been 5 years since Rachel had seen Mercedes. She remembers the day and the time she last got to be around her. Rachel had said somethings she really and honestly wish she didn't say. She wouldn't be lonely without her woman by her side. Going to premier parties, red carpet events. When Rachel first got all this fame she thought Mercedes wanted to be more focused on her job than being in the spotlight.

"Maybe this is your time to set things straight." Jacob said as he laid on Rachel's bed as she packed her suitcase to go back to Lima, Ohio.

"That's if she even wants to see my face. I have so much to tell her, so much explaining to do. I just wish one kiss would fix all of this." Rachel said looking at the dresses in her closet.

"Get the black dress and red heels, the dress that makes your ass pop." Jacob yelled from the bedroom. Rachel nodded her head and grabbed the dress and heels before putting them in her suitcase.

"Then tell her what happened, tell her what's going on. She deserves to know Rach." Jacob said as Rachel grabbed a pair of jeans and put them in her suitcase along with some shirts and shoes. She grabbed her panties and bras making sure they matched and all of them were sexy and lace.

"Plan on getting some ass in Lima?" Jacob questioned as Rachel rolled her eyes and tossed her body wash and other things in her suitcase.

"Maybe if she takes me back. "Rachel said twisting the necklace around her on her neck. It was the one Mercedes had left sitting on the note she had written.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"_ _I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rachel said smiling and stumbling into the loft. She noticed how quiet it was, there wasn't a smell of dinner. Mercedes didn't even have the Christmas lights on._

 _"_ _Babe!" Rachel yelled taking off her heels as she walked into the kitchen to see it empty. Rachel walked up the steps smiling, she had a wonderful time at rehearsel and couldn't wait to tell Mercedes all about it. She wanted to apologize to Mercedes for what she had said earlier. Rachel walked into the bedroom and Mercedes wasn't anywhere to be found which was odd. Rachel grabbed her cell and called Kurt._

 _"_ _Hey, have you talked to Mercy?" Rachel asked as she walked into the bathroom._

 _"_ _Call her Rachel, it isn't good." Kurt said before hanging up. Rachel looked down at her phone with a frown before unzipping her dress and walking into the closet. She looked and seen Mercedes clothes and shoes were missing. Rachel dialed Mercedes number and it went straight to voicemail. She tried again, and it went to voicemail again. Rachel slipped on a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt before walking back downstairs where she seen the note with a black box and the necklace. Rachel sat down on the couch before opening the note._

 _Rachel-_

 _I guess you're just now getting in. I can't do this anymore, I can't deal with the constant back and forth. Maybe if I had done things differently my career would be where I want it to be, maybe you and I would finally be married with kids. You and I want two different things. You want the fame and the lights. I just wanted a simple nice Christmas together for a change. I hope you have a great life, I hope your career continues to bloom. Kurt doesn't know anything, this is between you and me._

 _Yours truly, Mercedes_

 _Rachel reread the note plenty of times and none of it made sense. She knew she had taken Mercedes for granted but it was things that Mercedes didn't know that was happening. Rachel's eyes landed on the box that was basically staring back at her. She opened it and seen the perfect princess cut diamond engagement ring. It was perfect, it was everything Rachel had wanted since she could remember. Rachel had cried herself to sleep and calling Mercedes back to back leaving messages. Rachel had picked up a habit of taking whatever drugs were handed to her._

 _"_ _Yentle." Santana said sitting down besides Rachel in the studio._

 _"_ _Clear out." Quinn said looking at everyone._

 _"_ _Did she fucking stutter!" Rachel yelled causing Santana to smile. It had been over 2 months since Mercedes had left Rachel. Rachel felt like she had been reduced to nothing. She had started popping pills to stop crying, drinking to go to sleep, taking pills to stay awake at performances. On the outside everything looked okay but, on the inside, she was torn into shreds. She felt like she couldn't function without Mercedes by her side._

 _"_ _Finally, this little short stack found her voice. So, what is all of this?" Santana questions pointing towards the booze and pills that sat in front of Rachel._

 _"_ _Just something to take the edge off." Rachel said clearing her throat._

 _"_ _You know if she saw this. She would be ballistic." Quinn said sitting in a chair across from Santana and Rachel._

 _"_ _But she isn't fucking, here is she? She left, she made her choice. Fuck her." Rachel spat before picking up the bottle of whiskey. Santana snatched it out of her hand before she could even have a drop._

 _"_ _Why do you think she left Rach? She was hurt, you pushed her off to the side. Do you know how many nights she called because you weren't answering your phone?" Quinn questioned as Rachel ran her fingers through her hair._

 _"_ _She could've came to me. She didn't even want to come to my premier parties or the red carpet with me. She didn't want anything to do with me." Rachel spat as Santana shook her head._

 _"_ _Your manger banned her from coming to any of your events. Saying that your image didn't need that type of spot light she didn't go. Are you that dense Rachel? Look She wanted us to check in on you. She had gotten a call from one of her friends in the industry that you were going on a train wreck. She doesn't want you to throw away your career because you two broke up." Santana said gently rubbing Rachel's shoulders._

 _"_ _Look I know how hard a break up can be. But maybe when you get yourself together and really get it together. Give it another try with her, maybe once she sees some change in you. She will want to try again." Quinn said as Rachel nodded her head._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Rachel had went to California and went to rehab to fix what she had broken. She realized it was the people around her that she needed to change and get better. She did yoga every morning, took up painting and drawing. She had went on plenty of dates but none of them were Mercedes, none of them ended in her bed.

"Ready to go superstar?" Jacob asked as Rachel nodded her head. Jacob grabbed her suitcase and she grabbed her carry on. She had decided to go back to Lima a day early to stay with her dads. Spend some time around Lima and go back to the high school to see the changes. Jacob dropped Rachel off at the private hanger for the jet her new manger had rented her.

"Be good, be safe. Call me when you make it." Jacob said hugging Rachel.

"I will and no hoe bags in my house." Rachel said hugging him back before getting on the jet. She took a seat and took a deep breath trying to relax. She grabbed her laptop and powered it on to listen to some music. It would be the first time in 5 years that she would get to see the love of her life.

*Friday Night*

"Chug!" Sam yelled causing Rachel to laugh. Quinn's parents house was packed with everyone from their old glee club and some friends. It was a house packed with adults acting like teenager all over again. Rachel had seen Mercedes every now and then, but they weren't ever in the same room together for a long time. Rachel waited until all the extra people were gone before deciding to approach Mercedes. Rachel had watched Mercedes walk into the kitchen and Santana nudged her a little bit. Rachel took a deep breath and wiped her hands on her jeans before walking into the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" Rachel aske leaning against the wall looking at Mercedes as she bent over to grab something out of the fridge. Mercedes stood up and looked at Rachel with a mouth full of pizza.

"What is there we need to talk about? You had all you needed to say and I left. We're broken up remember?" Mercedes hissed before chewing her pizza and swallowing.

"I want you back." Rachel finally said taking a deep breath looking at Mercedes. She seen something flash in her eyes before she quickly covered it up.

"I don't want you. You're nothing but a narcissistic, self-absorbed, self-entitled, prissy ass hole. You only care about yourself and not the people around you. You didn't care about my feelings or what I wanted to do. I mean damn I wasn't even allowed on the red carpet with you to any of your event and you didn't care. I wanted to fucking marry you, have kids with you. You wanted to be the next big super star without regards for the people around you." Mercedes yelled looking at Rachel. Rachel felt something within her crack as Mercedes shook her head.

look of self-doubt written all over her face.

"I know Mercedes, I found out when you left. When I got home, and all your things were gone, I didn't know about anything. I asked Kurt where you had went, he wouldn't give me a clue. Then another year passed, and I had to find you. Your beautiful face popped up in an article about a surgery you had did about a set of conjoined twins. I had looked everywhere but in Chicago for you. I wanted to come see you, but the way we left things. I didn't want to open up things I wanted to hide about myself. I love you and I will fight to get you back." Rachel said as Mercedes narrowed her eyes at her before walking past her.

"Good luck!" Mercedes yelled causing Rachel to nibble on her bottom lip. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Rachel heard Quinn and Santana say something before Rachel heard them upstairs. Rachel shook her head and grabbed her car keys and purse before leaving without saying anything to anyone. Maybe it was time for her to move on, maybe she did hurt Mercedes worst than she had thought. Rachel started her car and took a deep breath before she broke down and cried. This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go. Rachel wanted to sit Mercedes down and have a conversation with her to let her know how much she meant to Rachel.

Rachel heard a knock on her window causing her to snap her head up and look at the window to see Santana standing there.

"Look shorty she is drunk and she didn't mean any of that. Give her some time, I'll talk to her in the morning. Give her a clear head." Santana said as Rachel waved her hand.

"Don't worry about Santana. Maybe she is right, our time has passed." Rachel said wiping her face off.

"Go get some sleep, see you in the morning." Santana said as Rachel nodded her head. She drove to her dads house and took a shower crying the whole time before getting dressed in a pair of boxers and tank top. She plugged in her phone and laid there looking at the ceiling replaying what Mercedes had said to her. Maybe Rachel should just leave while she still had her dignity intact. Rachel ended up falling asleep at 2 in the morning and only being woken up by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Yeah." Rachel said into the phone as she looked at the time.

"You have 20 minutes to get down to the park by the high school. She said she will talk to you but this is your only chance." Santana said before hanging up. Rachel got dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie and a pair of tennis shoes before grabbing her purse and keys. She ran her fingers through her hair and put it up in a ponytail before heading out the door. She stopped by the Lima Bean and grabbed a caramel frap and Mercedes a hot chocolate. Rachel pulled up to the park and seen Mercedes sitting on a bench. Rachel took a deep breath before getting out the car and walking towards Mercedes.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Rachel said holding out the cup to Mercedes. Mercedes took it and gave Rachel a small smile.

"I just got here. You wanted to talk." Mercedes said as Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize for last night and all those years ago. I was in a hard place 5 years ago. Before you left Kenny had started pressuring me to be sexier to do things I wasn't comfortable doing. When you left I started drinking and doing drugs to cope with the pain I guess. A week before you had left Kenny had took me to this club with Jeff. I didn't want to be there I wanted to leave. I remember Jeff giving me a drink and I woke up feeling the most pain. I didn't remember half the night. I found out he had been stealing money from me, spending it on anything he could get his hands on. I had found a video of that night, it was the worst thing I had ever seen. I used that to get him to quit being my manager. I went to rehab, took up some things. Stopped hanging around a lot people who weren't good for me. I never wanted to hurt you Mercedes, it just seemed like since you were there you were easy access to turn all my anger and frustration out on you and I fucked up." Rachel said not being able to look at Mercedes.

"You hurt me badly Rachel." Mercedes said softly as Rachel looked at her.

"I will apologize to you until I'm blue in the face. I will do anything to get back into your good graces. I'm sorry and I don't know how many times I have to say it for you to believe me." Rachel said as Mercedes finally looked Rachel in the eyes. Rachel swear it felt like her heart had stopped. Mercedes still looked as beautiful as she did when Rachel first laid eyes on her.

"Tonight, after the retirement party. I'll meet you back at your place. Where are you staying?" Mercedes asked looking at Rachel.

"I'm staying at my dads' house. They're on their annual cruise." Rachel said as Mercedes nodded her head.

"I'll meet you there after the party." Mercedes said as Rachel nodded her head. They both went their separate ways until tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry!**

 **I honestly didn't know where I wanted to go with this chapter to be honest. Lots of flashbacks I'll tell you that much.**

 **I'll try and upload at least 2 chapters a week.**

 **Thank you for the reviews BTW!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Mercedes

"Hey drunk ass." Santana said as Mercedes opened her eye and seen Santana standing over here with a disapproving look on her face.

"What happened last night?" Mercedes asked as she felt a familiar pounding in her head.

"Let's see, you went off on Rachel for trying to make peace in front of everyone before your drunk ass stumbled up the steps and passed out. You need to talk to her." Santana said as Mercedes waved her hand.

"I'll talk to her tonight." Mercedes said sitting up in bed.

"No, you're going to talk to her in an hour. She cried in her car Mercy like snot and everything. I haven't seen that girl cry like that in years. You need to right your wrong. Two wrongs don't make it right." Santana said as Mercedes groaned. Mercedes left and went back to her hotel and changed into a pair of jeans, a hoodie and a pair of tennis shoes. She put her hair in a ponytail before going to meet with Rachel.

After the meeting with Rachel, Mercedes felt like someone had slapped her in the face. She had treated Rachel like shit after everything. They had both treated each other like shit. Mercedes wanted to fix what happened between them two. She wanted to clear the air, to be open and be honest.

Mercedes had stopped by her parent's house before she had went back to her hotel to get changed for the night.

"How nice of you to stop by." Her dad Marcus said opening the door.

"Sorry, it's been a crazy 2 day since I've been here." Mercedes said as Marcus hugged her tightly.

"I heard she is back in town. Are you two going to talk?" Marcus asked as Mercedes nodded her head.

"We kind of talked before I came over. We both need to clear the air." Mercedes said as Marcus nodded her head.

"Well your mother is at work and I'm heading out to play golf. Lock up when you leave." Marcus said kissing Mercedes cheek.

"Will do dad." Mercedes said as he walked out the front door. Mercedes walked up the steps to her old bedroom and looked around. Everything was pretty much still the same. The pictures of her and Rachel on her walls. The posters were still the same. Mercedes ran her fingers over the stuffed animals Rachel had gotten her back in high school. Mercedes looked through her old scrap book and seen plenty of pictures of her and Rachel at the fair, park, being wrapped up in each other and not paying attention to anyone else. Mercedes put her scrap book up before leaving her parents house and heading back to her hotel. She took a quick nap there before getting up and taking a shower. She slipped on a pair of black lace panties and matching bra. She sprayed some perfume on before slipping on her red long sleeve dress and her heels. She did some light make-up before grabbing her clutch and waking out of her hotel room.

Mercedes drove to the retirement party thinking what she wanted to say to Rachel. It had been years being in the same room as her. She had a lot of pent up anger and frustration and she couldn't keep it inside any longer. Mercedes pulled up to the high school and seen a of people were already there. Mercedes took a deep breath before getting out of the car and heading inside. She walked into the gym and everything was set up.

"Here is your nametag." Santana said slapping a nametag on my chest. I looked at it and it said Aretha.

"Just like old time huh Santana." Mercedes said as she nodded her head and they walked towards the bar where Tina and Mike were.

"How is the hangover?" Tina asked as Mercedes ordered a soda.

"Just a mild headache." Mercedes replied taking a sip out of her drink. She was straying away from all alcoholic drinks tonight. Everyone from Glee club and years later were sitting around listening to old stories about Mr. Schuster and his impact he had on lives.

"Mr. Schuster would like for his first group of Glee kids to sing against his new kids.." Ms. Pillsbury said as Santana and I both looked at each other and let out a laugh.

"Oh, a chance to make kids cry. I am totally with that." Santana said causing Mercedes to laugh.

"You go take candy from babies. I'm going to sit here and watch this crash and burn." Mercedes said as Tina pouted at her.

"Come on Mercedes, you can sing everyone here under the table. Mike said as Santana bumped shoulders with Mercedes.

"Come on Aretha. River deep Mountain high." Santana said as she dragged Mercedes up on stage.

They had preformed River Deep, Mountain High like they did back in high school. But it was with more liquid courage than an assignment.

"I can't believe we did that." Santana said as they walked off the stage and back towards their table. Sam went up and sung a song next along with Blaine and Kurt. Rachel had gone up next and sang When we were Young by Adele.

Everyone knew Rachel was singing to Mercedes, Mercedes did also. It pulled at Mercedes heart strings to think maybe she and Rachel did still have that same attraction. Rachel's eyes locked with Mercedes at the last note before everyone started clapping. Rachel got off the stage with a small wave and a smile before sitting down next to Jessie.

"Come on Mercy, you gotta respond to that." Quinn said smiling at Mercedes.

"Oh no I don't." Mercedes responded glancing in Rachel's direction. Rachel had on a black dress, stopped mid-thigh, it showed off her curves she had gotten as she got older. Her hair was down in loose curls.

"Please. For me." Mike said as Mercedes rolled her eyes at him.

"You all are horrible." Mercedes said as Mike gave her a big smile.

"Coming to the stage is Ms. Mercedes Jones." Sam said as Mercedes turned her head in his direction shaking her head.

"Come on up here Ms. Jones." Sam said as Brittany clapped. Mercedes walked on stage and took a seat on the stool and took a deep breath.

"What do you have me singing anyways?" Mercedes questioned as Santana smiled.

"Ain't no way." Sam said wiggling his eyebrows at Mercedes. It had been over 6 years since Mercedes had belted out this song at their little concert. Mercedes cleared her throat as the music started before she belted out the song she had deep in her brain.

The night she had sung this at the mini Glee concert they had, it was the first night she and Rachel kissed. Let out all their bickering and arguing coming to a stop and the real reason behind it.

(Flashback)

"Where are you going?" Rachel questioned trying to run in the rain towards Mercedes car.

"Away from this whole shit show. Look Rachel, you won. Go be the big star of the night." Mercedes said before getting into her car. Rachel rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath. A clap of thunder rolled and it started raining harder scaring the hell out of Rachel. Rachel jumped into Mercedes' car before she could start the car and drive away.

"No, you don't get to run away." Rachel said closing the passenger door and looking at Mercedes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mercedes questioned as Rachel looked at Mercedes.

"You can't leave, you have to sing. You don't get credit for the assignement Mercedes." Rachel said as Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Rachel before letting out a deep breath.

"Look Berry, I don't care about this assignment. I could be at home watching TV. You can get out of my car now." Mercedes said starting up her car. Rachel put on her seatbelt and pulled out her phone.

"I'm going with you. I could use some down time." Rachel said as she text Kurt to grab her bookbag out of the glee room.

"No, you're not. I can drop you off at home." Mercedes said as Rachel shook her head.

"Oh sleepover?" Rachel questioned as Kurt text back.

Please tell her how you feel. I'm tired of trying to push you. Be safe, don't get on her nerves too bad. She's had a rough day- Kurt.

She is hard to crack, how are you best friends with her. If she invites me to this sleepover maybe it would happen-Rachel

"Look Rachel I really appreciate what you're trying to do but no thank you." Mercedes said cutting off the car.

"I'm not getting out, until you get out and sing. Then maybe, me you and Kurt could come to my house and we could have a sleepover tonight. My dads are out of town and I don't want to be home alone." Rachel said as Mercedes gave her a look.

"Fine, Berry." Mercedes said before getting out the car. Rachel got out and followed Mercedes back into the school. Mercedes had blown everyone with her song choice. Rachel couldn't help but smile from ear to ear looking at Mercedes sing on the stage. She had just closed out the concert tonight with one song.

"So, what is this sleepover Mercedes is talking about?" Kurt asked standing besides Rachel as they looked at Mercedes hug Quinn.

"I figure we can have a sleepover at my house since my dads are gone. We can have movie night and I can tell her how I feel." Rachel said as Kurt let out a small laugh.

"You think she is going to come?" Kurt questioned as Rachel nodded her head.

"You're asking her." Rachel said before walking off.

"Sleepover at Rachel's?" Kurt asked hugging Mercedes.

"I guess Kurt." Mercedes said nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You're finally going to tell her." Quinn said smirking at Mercedes.

"Tell her what?" Kurt questioned as Mercedes cut her eyes at Quinn.

"How madly in love she is with Rachel. Duh, don't you know Kurt." Santana said as Mercedes rolled her eyes and hoped to God the floor would swallow her hole.

"Mercedes Jones. I am your best friend and you don't tell me this type of information." Kurt said slapping her arm.

"Big mouths." Mercedes said as Santana shrugged her shoulders with this look on her face.

"Just go to the slumber party. It's only a couple of hours. What could possibly go wrong." Quinn said as Kurt and Santana both glanced at each other.

(Rachel's house)

"Pizza is on the way, we got popcorn, movies and drinks." Rachel said out loud to herself as she looked around her basement. Her dads had decided since she was now a JR in high school she needed her own space. They had re-did the basement just for her. She had a bedroom off to the back, a walk-in closet. The sitting space had a large flat screen TV that took up majority of the wall, a couch with a pullout bed, she had a bar down there with no liquor of course and a mini fridge and microwave. She heard the doorbell ring and she grabbed her wallet before walking up the steps. She opened the door digging in her wallet looking for a tip.

"Kurt isn't here yet?" Mercedes asked with her bag on her shoulder.

"No not yet, sorry. I thought you were pizza." Rachel said clearing her throat looking at Mercedes. Mercedes was wearing a pair of leggings, an oversize shirt and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Are you going to let me in?" Mercedes questioned as Rachel nodded her head and let her in the door before closing it behind her.

"You can put your bag in the basement in my bedroom. You can pick out the movie." Rachel said as Mercedes gave her a small smile before walking down the steps and into the basement.

"Stupid, just relax. Kurt will be here soon." Rachel said to herself before the doorbell rang again. Rachel opened the door and it was the pizza guy. She paid him and gave him a tip before closing and locking the door behind her. She walked down the steps into the basement and seen Mercedes sitting on the couch on her phone.

"What did you pick out?" Rachel asked sitting the box on the table in front of the couch.

"Zombieland." Mercedes said as Rachel nodded her head and grabbed her phone off the table. She had gotten plenty of text from Kurt. She looked through them.

Can't make it, Blaine and I are having a date-K

Tell Mercedes how you feel. I will find out on Monday if you did or didn't-K

No showtune movies tonight, let her pick a movie-K

"Looks like Kurt and Blaine are having a date night. It's just us two tonight." Rachel said as a roll of thunder happened outside.

"It's cool I guess. Just no showtunes. Please." Mercedes said as Rachel nodded her head. She and Mercedes grabbed some sodas from the mini fridge before sitting on the couch and starting the movie. Rachel hated zombie horror movies but for Mercedes she would watch it. Rachel heard a clap of thunder outside that made her jump and the worst time in the movie. Rachel seen Mercedes glance at her out the corner of her eye before going back to watching the movie. There was another clap of thunder before the power shut off.

"Shit." Rachel said softly feeling around for her phone. She grabbed it and turned on the flash.

"Let's go find some candles." Rachel said as Mercedes nodded her head. They walked up the steps and into the kitchen and grabbed some candles and lit them in the basement.

"Why do you hate me?" Rachel asked sitting down on the floor beside Mercedes.

"I don't hate you. I hate the things you do. You're a great singer, you're just pouty if you don't' get your way." Mercedes said as Rachel scoffted at her.

"You throw a diva tantrum every chance you get." Rachel said before closing her mouth and shaking her head.

"How many solos have you had since sophomore year of glee club?" Mercedes questioned as Rachel started listing off some in her head and lost count.

"Right, trust me. You have a great voice but if someone over shadows you. You throw a tantrum like a child." Mercedes said as Rachel turned her head and looked at Mercedes.

"I guess you're right. Sorry." Rachel said softly as Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her phone.

"I have a crush on you Mercedes." Rachel said softly biting the bullet.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes questioned turning her whole body and looking at Rachel.

"I've had a crush on you for awhile now. I created fights between us just to see you riled up. I think it's cute. Look I understand if you want to go home now." Rachel said tucking her hair behind her ear and getting up. Rachel closed the pizza box and sat it down on the counter behind the bar.

"Don't I get to say something before you run off?" Mercedes questioned standing not far from Rachel.

"What that you don't feel the same way and that I'm disgusting?" Rachel questioned looking at Mercedes.

"Not really." Mercedes said before Rachel walked past her. Mercedes grabbed Rachel's hand in hers causing Rachel to stop walking.

"What?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes. Rachel felt humiliated by this whole thing, she was sure Mercedes was going to either slap the hell out of her or run home.

"Would you stop freaking out." Mercedes said as Rachel looked away from Mercedes. Mercedes gently ran her thumb over Rachel's cheek wiping away her tears before kissing her softly. It was a quick kiss but they both wanted more, and Rachel felt confused.

"Don't kiss me out of pity Mercedes." Rachel said as Mercedes rolled her eyes and tilted her head looking at Rachel.

"I have a crush on you too Berry. That wasn't a pity kiss, I was testing my luck." Mercedes said before running her tongue over her bottom lip.

"You don't have a crush on me. You just feel bad for me." Rachel said before snatching her hand out of Mercedes hand.

"Ask, Kurt he will tell you that I have a crush on you. Hell ask Santana. She was the first to know. I asked her how she knew she liked Brittany and had a crush. I thought my crush for you was just a lot of pent up frustration I had for you. But then I started looking for you in the hallways at school, wondering what you would wear when I got dressed for school if I could match your outfit. What it would be like to hold your hand in the hallway and take you out on dates." Mercedes said looking at Rachel with hopeful eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" Rachel asked softly walking towards Mercedes.

"I want to take you on a date. We're both new to this." Mercedes said as Rachel nodded her head and they both laughed.

"We're a bunch of cowards." Rachel said as they down on the sofa next to each other.

"We were afraid of being hurt." Mercedes said as Rachel nodded her head.

"I really want to kiss you again." Rachel said giving Mercedes a small smile.

"Me too." Mercedes replied before Rachel leaned over and kissed Mercedes softly. Mercedes gently cupped Rachel's cheek in her hand before opening her mouth slightly and running her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel deepened the kiss tasting the orange soda and pizza on Mercedes tongue. They both didn't realize the power had came back on before they both heard a loud scream causing them to jump and break apart to look at the screen to see someone being eaten.

"Oh god." Rachel said before turning off the light.

"Let's head to sleep." Mercedes suggested as Rachel nodded her head. Rachel let Mercedes use the bathroom while she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top for bed and put her hair up in a ponytail. Mercedes walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a tshirt with her hair wrapped up in a scarf.

"Did you want to share the bed? Or did you want to sleep on the sofa?" Rachel asked hugging a pillow.

"It's up to you Rachel, it's your house." Mercedes said putting her clothes in her bag.

"Can you stay in here with me?" Rachel asked as Mercedes nodded her head.

(End of Flashback)

The retirement party had ended and Rachel and Mercedes went back to her dads.

"Do you want something to drink?" Rachel asked walking into the kitchen.

"Some water is okay." Mercedes said leaning against the counter looking at Rachel. The way the dress molded to her body, the heels on her feet did her legs wonders.

"Here you go." Rachel said snapping Mercedes out of her gaze looking at Rachel's legs.

"Thank you. How have you been?" Mercedes questioned as Rachel sat down on a stool.

"I've been okay, keeping my head on straight. How is Chicago?" Rachel asked looking at Mercedes' full lips.

"It's Chicago, it's windy. It's cold and the summers are brutal. I like it, it's different." Mercedes said before taking a sip out of her water.

"I have a show coming up there. Maybe you could come or we could have dinner." Rachel said as Mercedes nodded her head.

"I would like that Rachel. I'm surprised to see you here, with your schedule and all." Mercedes said as Rachel nodded her head.

"I didn't plan on coming with how everything ended between us. I didn't want to see you on the arm of someone else." Rachel said as Mercedes put her head down.

"It's okay if you are in a relationship Mercedes. It's been some years since we last seen each other. I'm still in love with you, but I know why you left and I'm not mad about it." Rachel said as Mercedes gave her a small smile.

"I'm..I'm still in love with you too Rachel. I just don't want you to hurt me again." Mercedes said softly.

"I would never hurt you. I didn't mean to, my actions spoke louder than my words. You're the only one that knows the real me. You kept me grounded, God I love you so much." Rachel said before kissing Mercedes deeply. Mercedes slipped her tongue into Rachel's mouth as she cupped her face in her hands. Rachel pressed Mercedes against the counter. Mercedes gripped Rachel's waist in her hands moaning into the kiss.

"I've missed you so much." Mercedes said against Rachel's lips breaking the kiss for air.


	4. 4

Rachel

God her lips were still pillow soft, she still tasted like strawberry lips gloss. She still wore the same perfume Rachel bought her when she got her first big check. She still had soft spots on her body, her curves stayed. Her ass was in Rachel's hand. She would always be Rachel's only love and the one Rachel wanted to get married to, to have kids with, to bring on the red-carpet events with her.

"I've missed you so much." Mercy said against Rachel's lips as Rachel gently nuzzled her nose against Mercedes button one.

"I've missed you too. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. I don't want all these old feelings getting crossed because you have to." Rachel said against Mercedes' lips.

"You're not forcing me into anything or doing something I don't want to do. It's just a little confusing. I've been holding a grudge out because we didn't communicate." Mercedes said as Rachel stepped away to compose herself. Rachel needed to know if Mercedes had someone else in her life.

"Are you with someone?" Rachel asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"She wasn't you. She was clingy, childish. Are you with someone?" Mercedes asked running her tongue over her bottom lip.

"God no. I tried and it didn't feel right. Too obnoxious, too starstruck, dimwitted." Rachel said giving off a small chuckle.

"What do we do? You're in New York, I'm in Chicago." Mercedes said as Rachel nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I've been looking at places in Chicago. I'm thinking about taking a breather away from Broadway." Rachel said looking at Mercedes.

"Broadway is your baby. You can't just leave it." Mercedes replied as Rachel waved her hand.

"No, I've been wanting to take a breather and with us possibly getting back together. It's the perfect timing." Rachel replied as Mercedes looked unconvinced. Since before she and Rachel started dating that is all she ever talked about becoming was a Tony Award-winning Broadway star.

"Do what makes you happy." Mercy replied as Rachel nodded her head.

"Can I take you out on a date?" Rachel asked as Mercedes gave her a small smile.

"I would like that." Mercedes said as Rachel nodded her head. They moved their conversation to Rachel's old room in the basement.

"Still the same I see." Mercy said taking a seat on the bed slipping off her high heels.

"Somethings never change." Rachel said putting her shoes back in her suitcase. Rachel couldn't help but look at Mercedes. Everyone had grown up, some more than others. But to Rachel, Mercedes would always be that spitfire that didn't take any shit even from Rachel.

"Penny for your thoughts." Mercedes said from behind Rachel. Rachel looked at Mercedes through the mirror giving her a small smile.

"Unzip me please."Rachel said softly moving her hair to to the side. Mercedes slowly unzipped Rachel's dress. Rachel felt like her knees were going to give out. Being this close, smelling her perfume.

"I never told you how beautiful you look." Mercedes said softly before kissing the side of Rachel's neck and her shoulder.

"Thank you." Rachel said softly letting out a sigh. Mercedes gently finished unzipping Rachel's dress and ran her thumb down Rachel's back looking at her tattoos. Rachel seen the way Mercedes looked at her. It made her feel wanted, like everyone and everything else in the world didn't matter.

Rachel turned around and kissed Mercedes. The kiss was fire, passion. Rachel kissed and nibbled on Mercedes neck as she unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor. It has been a 6 years since Rachel had seen the curves Mercedes had to offer her. Rachel took a step back looking at Mercedes from head to toe. Mercedes had toned up by not too much. One of Rachel's favorite things were when she went down on Mercedes and when Mercedes would cum how her thighs would shake around Rachel's head. Rachel wanted to test many theories tonight.

Rachel kissed Mercedes deeply as she backed her up to lay on the bed. Rachel pressed her thigh against Mercedes lace covered core causing Mercedes to let out a deep groan breaking the kiss. Rachel took off Mercedes bra tossing it behind her as Mercedes did the same with hers. Rachel ran her tongue over Mercedes bottom lip before gently sucking on it and releasing it.

"Tell me to stop. Tell me." Rachel groaned looking down at Mercedes. They were both dripping wet. The lust in the air was heavy, every touch, moan and sigh was like a crack of thunder between them.

"Don't stop." Mercedes whimpered softly as she reached between them and ran her fingers over Rachel's satin covered mound to find her soaked through. Rachel slipped between Mercedes's legs spreading her open. Mercedes kissed Rachel softly. Rachel broke the kiss and ran her tongue down Mercedes neck gently nibbling her earlobe and sucking her neck leaving a mark. Rachel knew it was childish but the sounds that were coming out of her lover's mouth below her made it hard to stop. Rachel did the same to the other side of her neck before kissing between Mercedes breast and running her tongue over the fast heart beat. She ran her tongue over Mercedes left nipple before taking it into her mouth. Flicking her tongue over the hard bud, gently pulling with her teeth as her fingers twisted and pulled the right nipple. Rachel felt Mercedes breath quicken at her foreplay. The way Mercedes ran her fingers through Rachel's hair, her nails running over her scalp and a gentle pull.

Rachel gave Mercedes's right nipple the same attention before kissing her way down Mercedes stomach. The baby fat Rachel was used to was replaced with muscle with a little tummy.

Rachel gently kissed Mercedes pantyline before pulling off her red lace boy shorts. Rachel tossed the panties on the side of the bed before spreading Mercedes legs as Rachel looked up at her. Having Mercedes open like this for her was a wet dream for her. Rachel gently kissed her way down Mercedes leg before settling between her open thighs. Rachel gently ran her tongue up and down Mercedes opening tasting her. The taste on Rachel's tongue made her want more. Rachel gripped the back of Mercedes thighs outting her legs on her shoulders. Rachel wrapped her lips around Mercedes hard clit, sucking, flicking her tongue. The sounds Mercedes started releasing, her fingers pulling strands of Rachel's hair, pushing Rachel's face deeper between her legs.

Rachel slipped off her own panties before slipping her finger inside of her lover while she flattened her tongue giving Mercedes long licks before flicking her tongue around and over. Rachel slowly pumped her finger inside of Mercedes wet cunt as she wrapped her lips around her clit, causing Mercedes to let out a high pitched moan.

"Baby please. More." Mercedes moaned tossing her head back as she arched her back. Rachel slipped another finger inside of Mercedes and flicked the tip of her tongue over her clit.

"Shit. Faster." Mercedes groaned causing Rachel to smile. She loved to hear Mercedes beg in the bedroom. Mercedes might be a diva outside of the bedroom but Rachel always controlled her in the bedroom. Rachel sped her fingers up as her thumb rubbed Mercedes clit in circles.

"I need you to." Mercy cried out as Rachel went deeper finding that special spot inside of Mercedes.

"Does she know about this spot. Tell me baby, does she fuck you better than me?" Rachel growled as she nibbled and sucked on Mercedes inner thigh leaving bite marks.

"Ah! No." Mercedes cried as Rachel twisted her fingers inside of Mercedes before slipping another third finger inside of her lover.

"You take me so well." Rachel groaned seeing her fingers deep inside of Mercedes. The feel of Mercedes wetness on her fingers, her scent, the way she taste, the quivering of her walls. Mercedes dug her nails into Rachel's back.

"Make me yours. Make me cum."Mercedes moaned before Rachel sat up without removing her fingers from Mercedes. Rachel kissed Mercedes as she started rubbing Mercedes gspot. She knew it wouldn't take her long now.

"Look at me. Let me see those brown eyes baby." Rachel moaned as Mercedes dug her nails into Rachel's back as Rachel sped her fingers up.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes screamed as her orgasm crashed over her hitting her hard as she looked deep into Rachel's eyes. Rachel slowed her fingers down but not pulling out. Not yet. Rachel ran her tongue over Mercedes bottom lip. Rachel felt Mercedes walls gripping her fingers. Rachel ran her tongue back down Mercedes body before wrapping her lips around Mercedes clit sucking and rolling her tongue over her clit as she rubbed merce gspot.

"Hold! Shit!" Mercedes said as she closed her thighs around Rachel's head as she squirted into Rachel's mouth. Mercedes tried pushing Rachel's head away but Rachel wouldn't stop until Mercedes squirted one last time. Rachel slipped her fingers out of her lover and sucked on her fingers.

"Better than I remember." Rachel said looking up at Mercedes who was trying to catch her breath. Rachel was the only person who knew her body so well, every spot, every nip that made Mercedes tip off the edge.

Rachel kissed Mercedes softly before laying down next to her.

"You're mine, after this nap." Mercedes said before kissing Rachel back.

"I'm sure. Do your worst." Rachel said softly as she pulled the blanket over them.


	5. Not a new chapter

I'm letting you guys know now before I get demands and angry people out there.

I will be taking a small break. I lost my grandma yesterday morning. I'm not ashamed to say I'm having a small box of depression right now.

I honestly dont want that messing up my writing..just wanted you guys to know.

I'm actually a bed potatoe burrito as i write this.

So

Peace,Love and all that good stuff.


	6. chapter 5?

Sorry I've been gone for so long. Just got back into writing again. Kind of sucks being depressed, just a lot going on in life right now. But I hope this is good for ya'll. Until next time.

Plus I downloaded the app and I can write from my phone. While I'm at work, doing nothing. Sitting in front of my computer, doing nothing.

*Smooches!*

* * *

Mercedes

Mercedes looked at Rachel as she slept. The cute pout on her lips, the soft snoring coming out of her mouth. Laying next to Rachel was something she would have never expected in the past 6 years. Let alone after a reunion. Mercedes slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom with a robe that was sitting on the chair by the bed.

"What did you do?" Mercedes asked herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked highly satisfied, with hickeys on her neck and chest. Just the thought of last night had her mind fuzzy. Rachel was always a great lover, she listened, she took control. She always had Mercedes begging for more or begging her to stop so she could tap out.

Mercedes ran her fingers through her hair trying to untangle it before tossing it up in a ponytail.

"Merc." Rachel's voice floated from the bedroom into the bathroom. Mercedes slipped the robe around her nude body and ran water over her face to calm down.

"Coming." Mercedes yelled before sitting down on the toilet with the lid down. Mercedes could say that she was sexually satisfied. That was something Rachel made sure of, her heart ached to be close to Rachel, to fall back into that sea of love but Mercedes didn't want to be hurt again. God knows she was still very much in love with Rachel. But in the past 6 years they both had grown up. Lives changed, habits changed, the regular routine of things had changed.

"Stop pussy footing and just got look her in the face." Mercedes thought out loud before nodding to herself and walking out of the bathroom. Rachel was nibbling on her bottom lip sitting in the middle of the bed with a tank top on looking down at her phone.

"Is everything okay?" Mercedes asked causing Rachel brown eyes to lock on hers.

"Yes and no. They want me back in New York tomorrow." Rachel said before Mercedes nodded her head letting out a deep sigh.

"I understand. Work is priority." Mercedes said playing with the belt on the robe. The robe had stopped just at the bottom of her ass living very little to the imagination.

"I want you to be my priority." Rachel said before crawling towards Mercedes.

"The stage is where you belong." Mercedes said before Rachel laced their fingers together and kissing Mercedes softly.

"Where ever you are is where I belong." Rachel said kissing the palm of Mercedes' hand before grabbing the belt of the robe.

"Don't say things you don't mean." Mercedes replied as Rachel shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't tell me when I don't mean something. I do mean it Merc, I belong in Chicago with you. Waiting on you to finish surgeries after a long day and meeting your hospital friends. Eating cold pizza for breakfast and hearing all the latest hospital gossip." Rachel said before pulling Mercedes on the bed with her.

"How long do you have to stay in New York?" Mercedes asked sitting up on her knees on the bed in front of Rachel. Mercedes ran her thumb over Rachel's lips before Rachel ran her tongue over the pad of Mercedes thumb and taking it into her mouth. Mercedes felt that clench in her core, the throb of her clit. It was the small things Rachel did that turned her on. It could be the look that she would give Mercedes while they were out for drinks with friends, or the way she crossed her legs.

"Give me 2 weeks, 3 at most. I'm sure I can sell the penthouse quickly." Rachel said before she kissed the center of Mercedes chest.

"Keep the penthouse. Maybe we could visit New York sometime, like during the holidays." Mercedes said cradling the back of Rachel's head as she untied the belt to the robe.

"Uh huh." Rachel said before peeling the robe off of Mercedes and tossing it behind her. Rachel ran her tongue around Mercedes nipple before taking it in her mouth and pinching and rolling the other one in her hand.

"Maybe we could, find a bigger place in Chicago down the road." Mercedes groaned out as Rachel ran her left hand down to Mercedes core causing her knees to buckle.

"One with a big back yard." Rachel said softly as she gently rubbed Mercedes clit with her fingers.

"Uh huh, in a of fuck. A good school district and close to the fucking hospital." Mercedes moaned out as Rachel gently nibbled on her nipple. Rachel laid Mercedes down on the bed before falling between her thick thighs.

"What else do you want baby. I'll give you the world." Rachel groaned as Mercedes sucked and licked on her neck as she ran her hand down to Rachel's wet core. Mercedes ran her hand over Rachel's swollen clit in circles.

"You're so wet for me." Mercedes moaned in Rachel's ear before slipping a finger inside of her.

"Only you baby." Rachel groaned as she slipped her 2 fingers inside of Mercedes matching her pace.

"Only for me. Does she still call out for me at night? Do you dream of me fucking you." Mercedes moaned in Rachel's ear.

"Yes shit." Rachel cried out as Mercedes slipped 3 fingers inside of Rachel finding that spot inside of her that made her see stars.

"You still take me so well. Has someone else been fucking you?" Mercedes growled out as Rachel rubbed Mercedes' clit with her thumb as she pumped her fingers in and out at a medium pace.

"No baby. Right there, please don't stop." Rachel moaned as Mercedes started rubbing that soft sponge spot inside of Rachel that made her go crazy. Mercedes sucked and licked on Rachel's shoulder leaving her mark.

"Let go baby. Give it to me." Mercedes moaned as Rachel started riding her fingers as Mercedes rubbed her g-spot and clit at the same time.

"Don't stop." Rachel cried out as she sped her fingers up inside of Mercedes.

"Right there." Mercedes cried out as Rachel found that spot inside of her. Mercedes felt Rachel's walls tighten around her fingers signaling her release soon.

"Merc!" Rachel screamed out before kissing Mercedes deeply as Mercedes pushed her fingers deeper inside of Rachel causing Rachel's thighs to shake. Mercedes pulled her fingers out before rubbing Rachel's clit with her fingers fast causing Rachel to squirt.

"Let it go baby." Mercedes moaned before Rachel slipped her fingers out of Mercedes and started rubbing their clits together. Mercedes tossed her head back as her world went blank.

"Oh my god." Rachel cried as she sped her hips up rubbing her clit against Mercedes. The feeling of their wetness together, the feeling being pressed against one another.

"fuck!" Mercedes repeated like it was the only word she knew. Mercedes grabbed Rachel's ass in her hands forcing her to stay still. Mercedes started moving her hips in circles and Rachel buried her face into Mercedes neck as she slipped her hands under Mercedes ass.

"I'm there." Mercedes cried as her hips went faster.

"Cum for baby. Make me cum again." Rachel moaned in Mercedes ear before she sucked on Mercedes neck leaving her mark.

"Rach!" Mercedes cried out as she dug her nails into Rachel's ass as her hips shook as she squirted against Rachel's core.

"That's it baby. Give it all to me. Fuck you're so sexy." Rachel moaned in Mercedes ear as she felt herself about to cum again.

"Don't stop." Mercedes moaned before crashing her lips into Rachel's sucking on her tongue. Rachel felt something inside of her snap as they came together.

They were both over sensitive but couldn't stop. It was 6 years of hot sex built up between them two.

 "I'm gonna cum again." Mercedes moaned as Rachel nodded her head as they pushed each other over the edge one last time.

"I'm hungry." Rachel said as she laid down next to Mercedes as they tried to catch their breath.

"What?" Mercedes questioned still staring at the ceiling. Mercedes' mind was like a jigsaw puzzle and she wasn't about to figure it out any time soon.

"I'm hungry. I want some French toast." Rachel said causing Mercedes to laugh.

"I need a shower." Mercedes said as Rachel nodded her head.

"A nap, then shower, and then finally French toast." Rachel said as Mercedes tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her softly.

"In that order." Mercedes said as Rachel nodded her head. They drifted off to sleep quickly.

Mercedes woke up to find Rachel already gone from the bedroom and a pair of leggings and a shirt was sitting on the dresser. Mercedes looked at the clothes and they were back from her high school years.

"She got jokes." Mercedes said out loud. She took a much needed hot shower and brushed her teeth before slipping on the leggings and shirt that still surprisingly fit some what. Mercedes looked at her phone and had a bunch of text from Kurt from earlier in the day. It was going on 1 in the afternoon and Mercedes didn't feel guilty not one bit. She walked around Rachel's old bedroom looking at the pictures of them two together at graduation, nationals, in New York. Mercedes eyes landed on a picture of Rachel and her at her 16th birthday party. Rachel had bought her a charm necklace with their initials carved in it and a one in a pair of tickets to go see Beyoncé in concert. Mercedes walked out of the bedroom and up the stairs to the kitchen to see Rachel flipping French toast on the stove.

"Something smells good." Mercedes said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You." Rachel said before pecking Mercedes' lips and handing her a cup of coffee that was sitting by the coffee maker.

"Just how you like it." Rachel said before Mercedes wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist kissing her deeply.

"Thank you." Mercedes said looking deep into Rachel's eyes. Rachel looked shocked and turned on.

"It's not a problem." Rachel said before Mercedes let her go back to cooking.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Mercedes questioned taking a sip out of her coffee that was perfect.

"Yes, I'll have you know. I let go of my vegan diet. It's been the best thing I've ever done." Rachel said causing Mercedes to laugh.

"You're just a whole new woman huh." Mercedes said running her eyes up Rachel's bare legs. Rachel had on a pair of shorts and a tank top with no bra.

"You're just going to have to find out." Rachel said before taking the last French toast out of the pan and taking the bacon out of the oven. They sat down and ate and gave each other silly looks.

"Let's go to the park." Rachel said smiling at Mercedes.

"You want to go to the park?" Mercedes questioned as Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah, I mean it's fall. It feels pretty nice outside." Rachel said as Mercedes nodded her head.

"I need to run to my parent's house and change." Mercedes said as Rachel nodded her head.

"Let me get dressed, changed the bedding. We can head out." Rachel said as Mercedes nodded her head. They did just that before heading to Mercedes' parent's house only to find her parent's car parked in the driveway.

"I thought they were gone." Rachel said as Mercedes nodded her head.

"They were, must have gotten back early." Mercedes replied before unlocking the door.

"Ma, Dad!" Mercedes yelled as Rachel let out a small laugh. Mercedes was known on doing that whenever she walked through the door.

"Why you always gotta yell!" Sasha, Mercedes mom questioned walking into the living room wiping her hands on a towel.

"Yall hard of hearing." Mercedes said under her breath before she hugged her mom.

"What was that?" Sasha questioned thumping Mercedes ear.

"Told you." Mercedes said laughing at her mom.

"Hi Mrs. Jones." Rachel said softly as Sasha raised her eyebrow at Mercedes.

"We talked and cleared the air mama." Mercedes said as Sasha looked Rachel up and down.

"If you hurt her again, I'm burying you in the back yard next to Lucky. Trust me he wasn't that lucky." Sasha said as Rachel nodded her head.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel said before Sasha hugged her tightly.

"Good, you getting a lil thick there Rachel. What you been eating? Kale?" Sasha questioned before letting out a small laugh.

"No ma'am. I cut my vegan diet." Rachel said as Sasha nodded her head.

"Good, welcome to the dark side. How much talking did yall two do?" Sasha said raising her eyebrow at Mercedes and Rachel. Rachel turned bright red before nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Daddy!" Mercedes yelled causing Sasha to laugh.

"Can't hid behind your father all your life." Sasha said before they walked into the kitchen where Nate was sitting at the table looking over papers.

"Hey daddy." Mercedes said hugging her father and kissing his cheek.

"Hi baby. Hi Rachel." Nate said hugging Mercedes and Rachel.

"Mr. Jones." Rachel said as Nate waved his hand.

"I'm not my wife Rachel. It's Nate or Papa. You remember." Nate said giving Rachel his big smile. Mercedes parents were opposites. Sasha had a personality out of this world, she was outspoken, didn't take any shit. While Nate on the other hand was 6'5, broad shoulders but quiet as a church mouse. They were introduced to each other in college at a frat party. It was match made in heaven since then. Now 35 years later and 3 kids. They still gave each other grief.

"What you trying to say Nathaniel?" Sasha said as Nate rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing Natasha." Nate replied before putting back on his glasses and looking over the papers.

"What are you two up to today?" Sasha asked as she started making a deli sandwich.

"We were going to hang out at the park and maybe do dinner." Rachel said smiling at Mercedes.

"Sounds nice. Wish someone would do the same." Sasha replied as Nate broke out with a smile on his face.

"You over there acting like you're not about to go on a cruise." Nate replied before signing off on his papers.

 "I love it, thank you baby." Sasha replied kissing Nate softly.

"That is my cue to go get changed." Mercedes replied before walking out of the room.

"Take a seat Ms. Berry." Sasha said gesturing towards the stool beside her.

Mercedes walked into her childhood bedroom and took a deep breath. She stripped off the clothes she had on and slipped on a pair of dark blue lace panties and bra with a black and gold off the shoulder top and a pair of ripped jeans and boots. She combed out her hair and quickly curled it and put on a little bit of perfume before putting on some make-up. Mercedes took a deep breath as she put on her lip gloss and made sure her appearance was correct before walking back down the steps.

"Ready?" Mercedes asked Rachel as she nodded her head. Mercedes grabbed a blanket out of the garage.

"It's nice seeing you again Papa Nate and Mama." Rachel said as Nate and Sasha both smiled at her.

"Remember what I said Rach." Sasha said winking at Rachel before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel said before they walked out of the front door. 

"Intense?" Mercedes questioned as Rachel nodded her head.

"I forgot how tough your mom could be." Rachel said before they got into Mercedes rental car. Mercedes drove to the park as New Edition "Can you Stand the Rain" came on the radio and she couldn't help but sing it.

They pulled up to the park and looked at each other before getting out of the car. Rachel grabbed the blanket out of the backseat before they walked towards their normal spot in high school.

"Is it bad I don't want you to go?" Mercedes asked sitting crossed leg on the blanket.

"No, I don't want to go either." Rachel said sitting behind Mercedes. She missed holding her in her arms, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume.

"I have to go back to work at the end of the week." Mercedes said as Rachel kissed the top of her head.

"We'll call, facet time." Rachel said as she ran her nose against Mercedes' neck.

"So 2 weeks at most? Then we start dating." Mercedes questioned as Rachel nodded her head.

"Yes, we go out on dates. We start over." Rachel said softly as Mercedes let out a small laugh.

"Well we had sex before the first date." Mercedes replied.

"Well think of breakfast as our first date." Rachel said as Mercedes laughed.

"Still had sex before breakfast." Mercedes replied as Rachel tightened her arms around Mercedes waist. They talked about what they both saw themselves in the future. They both wanted kids, a house with a fence and a dog, a backyard with a playground set. Coming home to cooked meals and homework.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Mercedes said as they walked towards her car.

"Believe it, I'll fight before letting you go." Rachel said before kissing Mercedes and they both got into the car.


End file.
